The present invention generally relates to retractable awnings and, more specifically, to retractable awnings having support arms and tension rafters.
There are a number of known retractable awning assemblies that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and an extended position, wherein the roller assembly is spaced from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the roller assembly is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly.
Rafter arms or tension rafters are typically provided to hold the support arms in the extended position and tension the canopy. The rafter arms typically extend from the wall to the support arms and/or roller tube. These rafter arms are provided with locks which secure the rafter arm in the extended position.
These retractable awning assemblies are often designed for use with movable support structures such as, for example, recreational vehicles, travel trailers, mobile homes, and the like. Therefore, a travel latch must be provided which holds the awning assembly in the retracted position while the support structure is moving.
While these prior awning assemblies may adequately perform their intended functions, they are relatively difficult to operate and are relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. The rafter arm locks and the travel latches are often located where they are not easily viewed or accessed. Additionally, the rafter arm locks often must be manually locked and/or unlocked, which can be difficult or even forgotten. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved retractable awning which is more user friendly and is easier and less costly to manufacture.